Lost in the Dark
by vampiregirl31
Summary: Bella was kid napped By James and his Coven AT the age of 3 and her Parents look for her and they Find her ...will james come back for her it a jasper and Bella ...


**~HEY REDERS I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHERICTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO MISS STEPHENIE MEYERS .AND THE SONGS I MIGHT PUT IN I DO NOT OWN ~ THANK YOU !**

**Lost In The Dark...Found**

, Esme and Carlisle had her Before Esme was Changed . The others where with Carlisle Before he met Esme . Bella was Born august 18 ,1991...and there will Be TIME SKIPS

_**It so dark no light , I am lost looking to Be found . Lost in the dark , alone and with tars in my Eyes I look for the family that I lost in the dark .~ vamp girl ~**_

**Bella P.O.V **( 4 years old )

to day my 4 Birthday and I been with James and his mate Victoria and there Friend Laurent

, I Been with them 4 years today when they kidnapped me From , my family , and today I going to run as far away as I can get from them .

"Isabella you know you can't Hide from me" James said in a dark Voice I can here him and the Others not Far behind me . All I want is to go home to Edward and Alice , Emmett and Rosalie and mommy and daddy and Jazzy

"come out Little Isabella" Victoria screamed oh god I need to hide

as I came up to a cave I ran in all the way in the back

"James , Victoria we lost her , we Better Hope she dies Out here and not get Back to the Cullen's" Laurent said to them .

" okay Let hunt and see if we can pick up her Sent in town" James said running Away from the Caves only way in .

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella P.O.V ( 13 years old ) **

today is my 13 Birthday , I wish that I have my family back . The more I wish I was back with my family . I get Flash backs Before I was taken . 3 weeks ago I was found by the cops and taken to a Foster home for young girls , and today I being moved to Forks home for girls .

"Ms Cullen It time we must leave now" Ms Potter said Ms Maggie Potter , she was sweet when I First taken in by her , Now she mean , and only wants me for the Money she gets .

" yes Ms Potter" I said getting the only bag of stuff I had and walked out to the Car . I really Don't know why we are moving but I stop asking when she slapped me for asking dumb things .

When we pulled up to the house it was 4 stories and old and all most rundown I can smell mold great NOT !

As I whip my hands on my Black Trip pants , and Fix my Black Vale Brides Shirt . I walk in to the House with Box's and my stuff , as we Finish unpacking , I Put on jogging Clothing and grab my Ipod and head in to the Woods to run .

Jasper P.O.V

13 years 13 years of feeling Pain and Loss on Little Isabella , Carlisle I can feel pain of the loss of his little girl , Esme thinks her little darling child is dead . The others are feeling the same Emmett Don't joke any more Alice don't shop , Edward Don't play his music any more . I had to get away to hunt as I let my primal Animal take over I smell a sent I have not smelled In over 13 years . It can't be Isabella . I run at full speed to where the sent is coming form . I see a girl with Black hair with red and Blue going throw it and in running gear . I go over to her at human speed

"hey you okay" I ask as I see her sitting on a log .

"yes I Fine I just trip over a root and hurt my Ankle" she said in a sweet voice as she turns and look right at me and smiles

"what your Name Darling" I ask as my southern withdraw comes out

"Isabella what yours" she asked looking in to my gold eyes

"Jasper Hale" I said and she gasps

"jazzy" she said and I jump up and look right at her

"Isabella Cullen is that you" I ask hoping it her

"yes Jazzy it me I really Me" she said tears in her Chocolate Brown eyes she get up and hugs me and I feel a shock . Shit she my mate .

"Isabella oh god you alive" I said hugging her

"Bella jasper I go by Bella now where are the other mommy and daddy" she said .

" I call them Now Bella I like that it makes you Older" I said Pulling out my I Phone and Calling Carlisle

~*~*~*~_Carlisle/_** Jasper**_.._phone call ~*~*~*~

"_Carlisle Cullen Speaking"_

"**Carlisle it Jasper are you and the others home"**

"_yes Jasper we are what going on are you okay"_

" **I am fine but I found some one and I am bring her Home"**

"_her Jasper what going on"_

" **nothing but meet us on the Front Porch" **

"_Okay bye Jasper"_

"**bye Carlisle" **

**~*~*~*end call~*~*~***

I look at Bella and tell her come on we are going to see the Family

"Jasper did they Look for me" she asked as I pull her on my back

"Yes Darling we all did" I said as I took off running .

**Bella P.O.V**

Oh my god my family here in Forks I get to See them again after all these years I found them . I so happy that I making Jasper Giggle like a girl .

" okay Darling we are here I am going to let you walk now" jasper said letting me down off his back and start to walk out of the woods and see my family all on the Porch

"Mommy , Daddy" I said in a whisper and all eyes where on me

"Isabella , Isabella is that you" Mommy said as she walked over to me all I could do is nod my head and ran and hugged her then I see the family run over to us and hug me . And I know now that I am home

"Bella where Do you live" daddy ask I look Down

" daddy I Live in the old Foster home Ms Potter Is the care taker" I said Crying I am going to have to go back to Ms Potter

"Isabella it going to Be okay" Jasper said I looked at him and I See love Lust in his Eyes , oh Shit he my mate Great Daddy going to like that one

"Bella your not going Back to that home ," mommy said looking at daddy . Yep mom got dad warped Around her Finger

" mom what About my Stuff and Ms Potter might Call the Cops and have them Look for me all she wants me for is Money" I said looking At the Ground .

"Well we can Just go Adopted you From her" Edward said . Giggles Poor Eddie still Letting Sissy Alice Dress him , But hey gray Jeans and The Black Butter Down Works with the Shoes Italy leather .

" Yes I see she Let you , and Bella What have you Done to your Pretty Brown Hair young Lady" she said Looking At me . Yikes I Hide Be hind Jasper as the family laughing at me .

"um Alice I dyed it and when you see my Clothing you might try and rip them up , but you can't" I said to her From Behind Jasper

" I see you Dressed in ALL BLCK Isabella how could you" Alice faking hurt

" Wow Alice dramatic much" Jasper said Chuckling at her

" black Jasper black" she said

"yes Alice I dress like a goth it not like I cut my self or anything and Mommy ,Daddy I ave to get back" I said and they Nodded I hugged every one and Emmett Being Emmett gave me his Fames BARE HUG !

"Em.. 't Breath " I said trying to Breath

"Sorry little sis I Glad you Back you are going to Tell us where to you Been over the Years" Emmett Said I looked at every one and Nodded

" I know Emmy Bear" I said hugging him after I said my good byes I started back to the house . When I got in Side I See Ms Potter with mommy and daddy . Yep they Work fast .

"Bella Mr and Ms Cullen want to Adopted you" Ms potter Said to me

" okay I'll Go pack" I said walking up to my Room to start packing as I pack all my Green day Posters and Slipknot Posters and all my stuff I walk back down . To my parents . We walk out to Emmett Jeep and Put all my Stuff in the Jeep . And head home to my family I was Taken From all years ago .


End file.
